The End
by Vanilla Coated Love
Summary: Three years. Who knew that after three years these two would find themselves back to their Sakura tree?


**The End**

**by: Vanilla Coated Love**

**Author's Notes: **I posted this on my Tumblr yesterday. Ha. And I still can't think of a nice summary. So... this is my version of Gakuen Alice's ending. Enjoy! It doesn't say much but yeah. Happy reading!

Sequel to** _Her Jealousy_** and**_ His Jealousy_**. Sort of.

**PS: **This is a revised and edited version. :)

**PPS: **I originally planned this to be a dialogue only fic. but decided against it in the end. Still, traces could be found here and there.

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. (And the GA quote.)

**-**_VCL 3/21/2012_

* * *

><p>"There you are!" She shouts. "I've been looking all over the campus for you, Natsume."<p>

He groans. "Ugh… I was sleeping, Polka. Go away."

And with hands on her hips she says, "I should have known that you'd just be here under the Sakura tree. Scoot over."

"It's a big tree." He glares at her direction. "Why would you want me to move? Go sit someplace else."

"Hmm… I guess I could go ask what Tsubasa is doing and maybe hang around with-"

"Okay, okay. I'm scooting. See? … Will you stop giggling?"

"I can't help it!" She continues to laugh. "You are _sooo_ easy to control, Natsume. And I'm not even using any of my Alices!"

"….Are you just gonna stand there?" His voice full of irritation.

"You're such a grumpy old man."

"On second thought… stay there. I am _enjoying_ the view down here… _OUCH! _Damn, woman, what'd you do that for?"

She mumbles, "I can't believe I'm dating a pervert…" Nonetheless, she sits right next to him. "Thank goodness, I never thought that sitting down could feel like heaven, all that walking made me tired." She stretches out her legs. She really was deadbeat.

"Ha. Very funny…" He twitches. "Crap, that really hurt, what do you have inside that bag of yours?"

"Books." She beams.

"…"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You brought books to class?…. Seriously? Who are and what have you done to my girlfriend?"

She punches him lightly. "Do you want me to steal your Alice again?"

"Is Mikan Sakura threatening me?" His voice sounds rather amused.

"Wipe that stupid smirk of your face, Natsume. God, _ugh_, you are so annoying."

"Huh, whatever."

"Hey… what are you…?"

"Don't move; I need a pillow… As I recall, you woke me up with that pitchy voice of yours."

"Ah. So you're planning on using my lap?"

He points a finger at her. "You _are_ smart."

…

…

…

She strokes his hair, one thing she enjoys doing. "Hey, Natsume?"

"Hm?"

"You awake?" She asks.

He starts to grin, eyes still close. "That's a stupid question."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess." She fakes a laugh. "Sorry."

…

…

…

"Okay." He opens his eyes, she has been spacing off for quite some time now. "What's bothering you?"

A smile forms, "Nothing. I was thinking of ways on how to steal your Alice as soon as you fall asleep."

He raises an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

She nods, her trademark smile present.

"I'd burn your hair first before you even had the chance." He reaches out and touches her cheek with the back of his hand.

She closes her eyes and leans down to him, their foreheads now touching. "Still, you wouldn't dare burn me."

"What makes you so sure?" he asks.

She planted a kiss on the tip his nose causing him to smile, she loves it when he smiles. "_You_, Natsume Hyuuga, love me _too_ much…"

He gave her an '_are you sure about that_?' look.

"The moon… our witness, remember?" She says, her finger under her chin, recalling. "You vowed, we both vowed."

He pauses for a while, remembering that moment when he said those words to her three years ago. They were young... kids even, but that didn't make it less real. It was his favorite Christmas and was probably hers as well, he spent countless nights looking for her and was relieved when he finally found her. _It was all worth it. _

Then, he says, "Yeah, I guess I do love you too much." He says slowly, meaning every word, like he did all those years ago, underneath starry night sky. His hand reaches the back of her neck, pushing her towards him, their faces a few inches apart. "From now on until forever. More than anyone else."

He closes his eyes as their lips touch.

**The End**


End file.
